My life as i knew it
by PRINCESSof15MAGICS
Summary: This story is about how the last living Ragthvithren surviver ends up making friends with his captures, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, and at some point developes filliengs for the Revonagander himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything I knew as i child was from my home in Rhagvithren, my_ _mother once told me that destiny is something that will have just as many good twist as well as bad ones, my brother an elite guard of our queen._

_I once met her, she was kind and strong and brave, she was respected and so was the prince but he never made public appearances but I had the pleasure to see him._

_We were very humble, we never took a wrong turn when it came to the law, and all was peacefull...until a traitor activated a bomb that destroyed our world and I was it's soul survivor._

**16 years after Planet Rhagvithren's annihilation**

''Hey you little lazy-mutt, get down here now!'' My boss screamed.

(Ugh!)

_My name is Neqthen, I am 16 years old now and my life is...normal._

_''_I'm a coming, keep your tentacles on.'' I groaned out loud.

''Well, hurry it up, we got costumers!'' He yelled, again.

I got out of bed and washed,etc.

_I lived with mister Clredthy in his restaurant, The Ash._

''...And here you go, one Thweyu-gush, one pepper worm omelet and one Doble crust only Nutty fruthwas, enjoy.''I said.

''Thank's mister!'' Said the child I served the last meal to.

''Whao! My boy never uses his manner's like that, you must be something, oh honey tip the boy, will you?!'' Said the mother.

''Here you go, son.''Said the father as he handed me 20 astrous (money).

''OH,no,no,no, I-I can't take this.'' I said as sweet as I could.

''You deserve it, kiddy! Don't be so humble.''The man insisted.

_sigh_ ''Okay, but I won't be able to sleep at night after this, I don't like it when people give away something they'll need more than me.'' I said under my breath.

~_At the end of the day~_

_''_So, how much money did we make today?'' My boss said oh-so excitedly.

''Well, counting the money we had from last week plus the money earned today and the tip's, I'd say we made about...235,456,000$.''I said as I finished the math.

My boss got out of his share, came over and hugged me while kissing my cheek's (gross!).

''This is great, were rich, _Rich!'' _He proclaimed in utter joy.

I pulled away from him. ''You mean _YOUR _rich, I'm only here for the rent and shelter and food I pay with working and counting, so yes, you are rich'' I concluded softly.

My boss looked sadden by this. _sigh ''_Look, I know I can be a pain but I really mean it. You do all the work, so...''he said while counting out some money, he handed it to me.

''16,000$, I can't, besides I don't know what I'm going to do with so much money.'' I proclaimed but my boss wouldn't have it.

''Why don't you go buy yourself something's, eh, don't worry, I'll clean up.'' he finished shooing me playfully.

''Okay, don't think I need anything but I'll go see what they got,ciao.'' I said as I left.

~_At the supermarket place~_

_''.._.No, I have said it once, I'll say it again, _you are Not welcome here_!'' Yelled the shop keeper.

I was near that shop and heard it, when't over hopping to help.

''Something wrong in here?'' I asked.

''Aaaah, Neq, so good of you to show up and right timing ,too. Help me get this,this..._BOY_ out'' he said, I nodded and looked at the troublemaker.

''C'mon, I'm not here to cause trouble, my grandpa wanted me to buy something for his anniversary with Verdona.'' Said the stranger but the shop keeper wasnt having any.

''No, if whan'ts something than he can come and get it himself, I don't want you here!''Yelled the shop keeper.

I walked over, '' Listen, kid, little man aint be having the good luck now n' day's thank's to some so called _Superhero_, okay. Besides he need's peace,his blood pressure isn't in the safest of hight's right now, so lay off for a while,okay mister...?'' I said.

''Ben, Ben Tennyson and judging by how he called you, I suppose your name is Neq.''He said conclusively.

''I'm Neqthen, Neqthen Shirthvaouskjy but that's a mouth full, people just call me Neq'' I said.

_This kid didn't look like a bad persona, maybe the little guy's just having a stroke...OH!_

''I almost forgot, did it come yet, I've been too eager to buy it'' I said while on my toe's.

''AH, yes it has come, it is in the back, Omar will get it for you'' he said as he left to get it.

''So what's this _it_ you keep mentioning?'' Ben asked.

''Here it is, it is the latest collective item, it is only worth 4,000$ but since you are good friend of Omar you get 90% discount'' Said Omar.

''Thank's, here you go, hope this shop survives, it's nicer than the other's'' I nodded at the shop.

''Yes, it will once Omar get's rid of Ben Tennyson!'' he declared pointing at Ben.

Just then, a strange man who was somewhat like a cat came in.

''Ben, Major Tennyson wants us back at PLUMER base as soon as you buy the item'' said the stranger,then he noticed me and gave me a piercing glare then he looked at what I was holding in my hand with a shocked expression.

''Ben!'' he hissed at the other, Ben turned round surprised.

''What?'' he asked.

''The item we were suppose to get, what was it again?'' he asked in a calm-yet-dangerous tone.

''Umm,uh it was some sort of collectors item, a rare...vase?'' he said looking at me.

_I didn't get it, collectors item, what could...oh. Uhoh_

_''No_, I ain't handing this vase over, I've been waiting a whole month for it to show up and I ain't handing it over'' I stated calmly and walked out but then I felt someone grab my hood and pull it down to show my shoulder's.

_Gasp ''_A-a-a Ragthvithrenian, you have the markings of there race!'' he said in awe.

I shrugged ''So?'' I said with an I-don't-care-face

''So, this is huge, you are the _Last_ Ragthvithrenian in existence _gasp _we must take you in for protection'' he said in a decisive way.

''Uh, no, I've already got a place to live, so I don't need your _Protection,_mr...?'' me.

''Rook, Rook Blonko and yes you need protection'' Rook.

'' Hello,still standing right here. What's a Ragvi-Ragtren, a what he is?'' Ben.

''It is nothing to concern yourself with _and I'm not going anywhere_ with you'' me.

''Look, you are an endangered species, now if you won't peacefully i'm afraid I'll have to take you by force.'' said Rook and picked me up,throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

''Put me _**down now! I'll call my guardian, you'll regret**_ **this!**'' I screeched, and so that day I said 'Good bye' to my life as I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was back home with my mother (24 hours before total annihilation) she was arranging a new vase of flower's._

_''Mother, there lovely~'' I cooed at the flower's._

_''I know, they reminded me of the flower's my mom had'' she said. _

_I looked at them, cherished them, and patted them gently, so soft and lovely._

_..._

''Hello, you awake yet?'' said a voice.

(nanny)

''_Groan_ where am I, what _yawn_ happened?''me.

''You fell asleep, is Rook really that comfy?'' Ben

_(Rook...UUUGH)_

_''_Is he awake yet, Ben?'' mystery voice

_Huh?_

''Yeah, he's coming through.'' Ben

''_sigh_ Good. Hello there, can you understand me?'' mystery voice

''...Hai, who are you?'' me

''I'm Max Tennyson, pleasure to make your accuantence'' Max

''Same, can I go home now?'' me

''Um, you do know your home is...?'' Max in sad voice

''Not that home, where I'm staying, I live with Clythre, his been keeping me in his shop _The Ash''_me

''Oooh, sorry kiddo, but you will be staying here for the rest of...well...'' Max didn't finish, but Rook shure did.

''...Your life, you are endangered, it is for your own safety,_mr...?_''Rook

''...Neq and no, I am NOT staying here for the 'Remainder of my life', I'm a heading home and that is finale'' me

''I am afraid you will'' Rook

I laughed right in his sexy face..._Wait,what?!_ _did I sereaslly call this guy SEXY!, I'm loosing my marble's._

_As I tried to leave a bump into...A WAALL!_

_''_Now it is my turn to laugh for you see you are within a protection barrier, nothing get's in, nothing get's _OUT _'' Rook

I give him a Death Glare and then I remembered back when I did that to my big bro.

_It was a stormy night, my bro was watching his very first ever scary movie, it was about a boy like my bro who found the corpse of his younger brother._

_(''giggle nee-san is going to be so fwiked out giggle'') _

_My bro was trying to fall asleep when..._

_''~NEEEeeee-SaaaAAAnnN~ NEEEEEEeeee-SaaaaAAAANnn~''_

_''Ep! who's there?''_

_''~NeeeEEE-sAAAaan, how could you, you left me with a MURDEREEEE~'' _

_''I'M SORRY, I never knew, please forgive me!''_

_pffft''giggle~ hahaaaaaha~!''_

_'' Why you little, I am going to tickle you to death, hahahaa''_

_..._

''HELLOOOO, earth to Neq, you still with us?'' Ben

''Huh? Oh, sorry spaced out. Any who, I am not staying, I'll just contact my guardian and... _shit_, Rook my phone!?'' me

''What a foul tong you have, well guess your guardian will never know'' Rook

Door's open and close, someone start's yelling...My boss.

''Where is he, where is my darling lil' wiper-snaper, where have you monster's taken him?!''boss

''Calm down, sir. Now who is it your looking for?'' Max

''Why who else my good sir, _my itsy-bitsy Neq of course!'' boss_

''Boss! over here~'' me

He saw me and came running, he was not happy to see me locked up like an animal.

''How_ dare_ you lock up such an innocent boy!? I demand you release him at once!'' boss

''My apology sir but he is under protection, not under custody. Now, did you know that he is...'' cut-off Rook

''Straight as the beams of the sun, you sick man!''boss screeched at Rook

Rook was trying very hard not to beat-up my boss.

''Listen sir, that is not what's going on, your 'itsy-bitsy' is a Ragthvithrenian, a very long lost civilisation of more advanced technology and advanced intellect and ,without offending, smarter than a ceribrocrustation and Galvin put together, so it would be wise to not start suspecting what is not true!'' Rook ended it with a growl.

..._HOT! ok I was neglecting it but that was totally hot! accursed hormones._

_''_I will have you that I already knew that much, that is why I have proclaim myself as his guardian until he is of more mature age as stated my this planet.'' boss

''_sigh_ look , our intention is to protect your boy, we do not intend on keeping him locked up forever, trust me.'' Max

'' Of course I trust you but I do not like my boy being locked up like an animal, so if you could at least let him roam freely I would be able to sleep in peace.'' boss

''UH, do I get a say in this?'' me

'' Well sir, he will need at least a bodyguard to accompany him when he is not at your eye's site.'' Rook

(uhoh)

''_That is brilliant my good sir_, so kind of you to valenteer'' boss

''SAY WHAAAAT?!'' ME & Rook

''No,no and no, I will not take this _sir_ with me wherever I go!'' me

But my boss wouldn't have any.

''Cool, hear that, Neq, we'll be hanging out more often!~'' Ben

_Grunt_ ''I don't want a bg, I wanna go home and sleep this to the end'' me

'' Sorry but we have to do what's right and that means, how do humans say it 'stiking to you like glue'?'' Rook

(It's official, Rook is an asshole)

And from there on I got stuck with **the bodyguard i never wanted.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is looking pretty good, this Ben ten fanfiction is in honer of a frend who ,like, was hoping for a Ben ten ff.

Ben : ''Please leave reviews, thank's~''


End file.
